1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium for a performance game, and more specifically to a method, an apparatus, and a recording medium for a performance game in which a user plays indicators in a plurality of areas while moving in corresponding areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional performance game for playing music, a construction of an indicator for playing music is defined by one note or one track (a section in which the note for performance moves) for each operation device (controller), and the performance game is played in a manner of playing the note which is the indicator. Such a conventional performance game method has limitations in that the method cannot provide various and interesting games.